


Secret Kink (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Kinktober, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Levi has a secret and his girlfriend is determined to find out what it is.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/OC, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 23





	Secret Kink (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing this from my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 10: Feet

She knew he had a secret, something he was afraid to tell her. She wondered what it could be that he would keep from her. Leviathan kept nothing from Salacia. He never had before. 

So she started to watch him. Watch what he did. She worried there was another. Some demon woman. But he wasn’t acting like that. Then she caught him in his secret. She had slipped her heels off after a night out and she saw the fog in his eyes as she ran her hand over her foot while she sat down on the bed. She knew that fog, it was the same look he got when she took her clothes off for him when they were in bed. 

Levi had a foot fetish. 

She smirked to herself. She would get him to admit it...one way or another. 

—

Relaxing in her room Salacia had just finished painting her toenails when Levi came in the room. He caught sight of her feet and froze a touch. She usually wore socks…but she’d been going barefoot more and more lately. He wondered why. 

He sat down on the bed with her when she patted the space beside her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey baby.” She said, “Could you do something for me?” 

“Of course.” He said wondering what she wanted. 

She pulled out a bottle of lotion from her bedside table. So she wanted a back rub? She handed it to him and smiled almost coy.

“My feet are really killing me...would you mind rubbing them for me?” She asked in a sweet tone. 

Levi’s eyes widened. She wanted him to touch her feet? 

“Sure...why would I mind?” He asked. 

He could do this. 

He began to rub her feet which she set in his lap. She smiled and moaned softly. He was actually good at this. He rubbed her foot harder working her tensions away. But it was growing hard on him. He was growing hard. He hoped she didn’t notice. He pulled his hands away and she smiled leaving her foot resting in his lap. 

“Don’t you want me to rub the other?” He asked, confused. 

“Well…” She said and pressed her foot against him making him groan, “You can do that after you answer a question.” She purred. 

“Wh...what?” He asked, confused and worried that she knew that’s what made him hard and was upset with him. 

“Do you want to rub my feet more or do you want them to rub you?” She purred, rubbing him through his jeans. 

He moaned her name in shock. He stared at her coy smile. 

“F-fuck!” He cursed as she did exactly what he really wanted. 

She rubbed him through his pants for a minute or two. Loving the sound of him moaning. 

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked, going to pull her foot away. 

He gripped it and pressed it back against him. “Don’t stop.” He groaned. 

She smirked and continued to rub him until he let out a choked cry of his name before cumming hard...in his jeans. She giggled and pulled her foot away. 

“Why couldn’t you just tell me you had a foot fetish?” She asked. 

“‘Cause...it’s weird…” he mumbled. 

She leaned over and kissed him quickly, “Baby...getting you off like that just now turned me on like you don’t know.” 

He looked at her and kissed her lips gently. “Well, now let me get you off.” He purred and pushed her onto the bed.


End file.
